


Fire In Your Touch

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Khan - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	Fire In Your Touch

"You shouldn't wonder out alone" a low voice said against my hear before I was pressed against a wall. I let out a surprised gasp at the feeling of the cold tile against my body.

I could feel the heat coming from his body as he pressed himself against me. I bit back a moan as I felt a hand run down my side slowly. I shouldn't have come here. I knew better but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Those blue eyes haunted my dreams.

"I.. I needed to see you" I say in a rush as his fingers move under my shirt. His touch makes me move against him which causes a moan to escape his lips. He's usually in control but tonight everything's different.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on my neck before he bit down on my earlobe "You're playing a dangerous game" he growled against my ear which caused a moan to escape and him to pull me closer. I knew he was right. I saw the opportunity to release him from his frozen prison so I took him and hid him here, with me.

I tipped my head back against his shoulder before grabbing his hand and moving it towards the zipper of my jeans "Maybe but I don't care" I whispered and he spinned me around. One of his hands moved to tangle in my hair and he pulled hard which caused me to whimper. His other hand moved to undo my jeans

"You should" He leaned in and kissed me hard, his teeth biting down on my bottom lip. His fingers moved swiftly and before I could say anything he was rubbing my clit with his thumb "Fuck" My head hit the wall with a soft thud as he slowly teased me, a finger slipping inside and my hands moved to his shoulders, holding on as he started to fuck me. 

First slow then fast. My breathing was erratic and his mouth worked on leaving marks on my skin. I grinded down against his fingers desperately and whimpered when he pulled away from me "Take off your clothes" he demanded as I tried to figure out how to make my fingers work again and pulled my shirt off then pushed down my jeans.

He stood there and watched me for a second before he pulled off his clothes and I licked my lips. He was perfect in every way imaginable. I knew he was dangerous and I shouldn't be here but I was addicted to him.

"I remember the first time... So beautiful when you screamed my name" He walked over to me and pulled me close, his fingers making quick work of my bra and panties. I watched breathlessly as lifted me, my legs wrapped around his waist and then he pushed inside.

"Yes.." I moaned out as I arched against him, his hands running down my back as he leaned in and licked at one of my nipples. I thrusted down against him and he thrust back hard. My nails dug into his shoulder blades as he fucked me harder and harder.

He leaned and sucked a mark on my neck "You'll always be mine" he growled against my ear and I gasped. My eyes opened and found his piercing blue locked on mine.

I ran my nails down his back and he hissed. I let out a long moan when he changed the angle "Yours" I panted out as I thrust down against him. I was so close and he knew it. He moved one of his hands between our bodies and then I screamed his name.

My body shook hard against his, my face against his neck as I bit down and licked at his skin. The sweat on his skin tasted delicious on my tongue. I let out a moan and then felt him grip my body tight against him as he came inside.

Our breathing evened out and he moved to let me down. I whimpered and almost slid to the floor before his strong hands held onto my hips. I looked up at him and licked my bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed me.

I moaned into the kiss before pulling back and moving to run my fingers thru his hair "I missed your messy hair, Khan" I smiled and he let out a small chuckle as he caressed my skin with his fingertips.

"I love the way you say my name" He said as I ran a hand down his chest and leaned to lick at his skin "So, Round 2?" I said as I grabbed his hand and walk us over to the bedroom. He wordlessly followed along.


End file.
